Hallo Weed !
by Angel of Seven Dreams
Summary: J'ai pas eu mon Halloween cette année, voilà comment je me venge... Les pilotes se rerouvent en ce 31 octobre au château de Relena, pour fêter un anniversaire bien particulier... qui tournera au désastre. one shot


**Titre :** Halloo Weed !

**Auteur :** DreamAngel7

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Portnaouak violent et meurtrier, angst, vengeance personnelle, OOC sans bornes que je sais même pas comment c'est possible je les massacre trop les pauvres persos y se ressemblent plus !

**Disclaimer :** Je me suis retranchée dans mon château perdu au fin fond de la Pennsylvanie avec les G-Boys. Pourront jamais me trouver l ! Donc, pendant que les proprios officiels s'éclatent les neurones pour me retrouver, je profite de ce long repos pour m'occuper personnellement de mes petits bishôs nouvellement acquis par ma sueur et mon courage.

_Duo :_ Et surtout par ton culot !

_DA7 :_ Bah comme quoi ça sert ! En attendant t'es à mouah !!!! se jette sur Duo avec des crocs d'acier…

**Note :** Cette fic est une vengeance personnelle. En effet cette année je n'ai pas eu le droit à une bonne petite fête d'Halloween, donc j'ai décidé de m'en prendre aux gentils G-Boys pour me défouler. A mon signal, sortez les crocs et _à l'attaque_ !!!!!!

_Duo :_ A l'aaaaaiiiiide !!!!!!!!!

**Note 2 :** Halloo Weed est un jeu de mot sur Halloween qui a germé dans mon esprit tortueux alors que je cherchais un titre pour ma fic. Ça signifie à peu de choses près : _Taïaut ! Voilà la mauvaise herbe !!_ Vous comprendrez plus tard le pourquoi du comment…

_Wufei :_ On a une chance ?

_DA7 :_ De quoi ?

_Wufei :_ De comprendre…

_DA7 :_ Oui, je sais, avec mes rares neurones… --°

**§ssssssssss§**

_**Halloo Weed !**_

_Une rue sombre, un 31 octobre au soir_

Une silhouette se promène seule. Elle ne semble pas se rendre compte de l'endroit où elle se trouve, ni de l'heure, et encore moins du jour. La nuit commence à tomber et c'est en général l'heure que choisissent les mauvaises personnes pour sortir de leurs trous à rats et faire… ce qu'ils font, quoi ! Il vaut mieux ne pas traîner seul dans ce genre de quartiers. Sous peine de… Ou alors il ne faut s'en prendre qu'à soi-même, une fois que le mal est fait…

Elle marche seule, les mains dans les poches de son imper, regardant le sol devant elle, ses longs cheveux soulevés par le vent du soir. Ne se souciant pas le moins du monde du risque qu'elle encourt inconsidérément…

Alors qu'elle avance dans la rue déserte, la tête basse, elle ne sait pas qu'une paires d'yeux malveillants l'observent d'un coin d'ombre. Depuis un bon moment déjà, ils la suivent dans l'obscurité grandissante, luisant d'une inquiétante lueur avide et carnassière. Au détour d'une ruelle, l'être auquel appartiennent ces deux points lumineux sort quelque chose du noir.

On ne distingue plus alors que ces yeux et l'objet qui reflète dangereusement le peu de lumière qui parvient dans cette rue…

Un mouvement plus que rapide dans le noir, la silhouette solitaire relève vivement la tête. Un dérapage de la caméra et on ne distingue plus rien. P non ! Pas un dérapage de caméra, on a dit que c'était pas un film ! OK, on reprend…

Tout se passe trop vite, silhouette propulsée dans le noir par une ombre furtive, cris, hurlements, lutte, bruits mats indéfinissables, grognements indistincts, râle, chute, fuite…

Puis plus rien. Silence[1].

**§****s****s****ss****ss****ss****s****s****§******

_Royaume de Sank, un certain 31 octobre 2003_

-Je vous remercie tous d'être venus en ce jour si… funeste, déclare une voix larmoyante avant de se moucher bruyamment. C'est si gentil à vous ! Je sais que vous avez des obligations et que je vous prends un peu de votre si précieux temps…

-Mais nan, Rele-chou, ça va, t'en fais pas ! réplique un garçon avec une longue natte en la prenant par les épaules et l'entraînant vers les escaliers pour descendre au salon[2]. On allait quand même pas rater cet anniversaire, quand même ! Hein, Wuffy ?!

-Hn, répond l'intéressé, renfrogné.

-Bah tu vois ? reprend le natté pour la jeune fille qui continue de sniffer dans son mouchoir bon à mettre directos la poubellos[3].

-Vous êtes si gentils ! Snif… Je n'aurais pas pu passer cette journée toute seule. Snif snif…

-Bah allez, ça va pas te tuer, quand même !

A cet instant, la jeune fille glisse sur une peau de banane qui traînait là par un hasard étrange et passe par dessus la rambarde de sécurité pour aller se croûter au moins 10 mètres plus bas. Le jeune Duo se penche dans le vide pour observer le résultat de la malencontreuse chute.

-Ça va en bas ? crie-t-il. Toujours en seul morceau ?

-Ouaip ![4] crie une autre voix en retour. 'tendez moi, j'arrive !

-Nan, Rel', vaut mieux que t'attendes en bas, on descend !

-Ah ouais, pas bête… réfléchit la blonde[5] en se grattant le menton.

Quelques minutes et une dizaine de couloirs plus tard, tous sont enfin réunis au salon. Relena s'est bien sûr assise le plus près possible de son Heero-d'amour-que-j'aime-très-fort-plus-que-tout et pleurniche sur son épaule. Le jeune garçon fait son possible pour la consoler. C'est à dire qu'il lui tapote distraitement l'épaule en souhaitant plus que tout que la journée soit déjà finie.

-Eh ! Vous savez quel jour on est ?! s'écrie soudain Duo, l'air surexcité.

Relena pousse un hurlement de douleur profonde intérieure que comme si on lui martyrisait ses pauvres petits sentiments de petite princesse blessée dans son petit cœur de diamant ou de verre, bref, quelque chose qui se brise facilement, puis retourne inonder le débardeur déjà saturé d'eau salée de Heero.

-Bah qu'es' j'ai dit ?

-Américain de malheur ! s'exclame Wufei, pas du tout content et y'a de quoi.

-Bah koik ?aC'est le jour d'Halloween… Ah ouais ! Je me rappelle maintenant ! Y'a un anniversaire ! C'est ton anniversaire, Rel' ? Mince, j'avais oubli ! Bon anniversaire, Relena !

Et de se mettre à chanter la jolie chanson en pensant ainsi redonner le sourire à la princesse de Sank éplorée de chagrin mortel qui au contraire se met à hurler de douleur sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Wufei se précipite alors sur lui pour lui plaquer la main sur la bouche et l'asseoir à côté de lui, la main toujours scotchée sur la bouche du trop bavard petit Américain qui comprend plus rien à rien, pauvre de lui.

-C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de mon frère !!!! braille alors la petite héritière Peacecraft, et visiblement la dernière héritière… vrillant ainsi les tympans de son voisin de canapé.

-Bon anni le frère à Relena ! se réjouit le natté en retirant sans problème la main du Chinois. Alors, on la fait, c'te fête ?!

-Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Je te haaaaaiiiiis, Duo Maxwell !!!!!! s'emporte la petite princesse qui n'a plus rien d'une jolie petite princesse dans sa fureur destructrice, puisqu'elle se lève pour aller étrangler le pauvre Duo qui n'a absolument pas pris le même train que les autres…

Heero lève une main et retient la fureur rose par le col sans le moindre effort, buvant par la même occasion sa tasse de thé avant qu'elle ne refroidisse[6]. A cet instant, le jeune Quatre porta la main à son cœur en prenant un air tétanisé de terreur sans nom que même lui il sait même pas ce qu'il ressent tellement c'est trop fort.

-S'passe ? demande très justement Trowa-le-silence-personnifié qui dans sa bonté de parole a daigné dire un mot et demi.

-Je ressens une immunse onde négative…

_-Lâche-moi, Heero ! J'vais l'tuer j'te dis !!!_

-Je vois pas d'où ça peut venir, dit Wufei en regardant avec méfiance autour de lui.

_-Que la malédiction Peacecraftienne s'abatte sur ta pauvre petite tête !!! Crève, charogne !!![7]_

-Trowa, une idée ?

_-Approche, si t'es un homme !_

-Hn, répond le Français en secouant la tête dans un signe qui peut signifier "oui"… tout comme il peut signifier "non"…

_-Approche, que je t'étripe !!!_

-Quelqu'un nous veut du mal… reprend Quatre, le regard perdu comme dans une dimension lointaine accessible uniquement aux personnes autorisées munies d'un passe valable et rempli en bonne et due forme… ha nan, c'est pas ça.

-Je ne vois pas qui ça peut être, fait Wufei, plongé dans une réflexion intense sur le sujet.

_-Lâche-moi, Heero, ou je t'étripe aussi !_

-Moi je sais ! s'écrie Duo. C'est le colonel Moutarde avec la chandelier dans la cuisine ![8]

-Où ça le colonel ? demande alors Relena, s'arrêtant de courir dans le vide et cherchant désespérément autour d'elle la moindre trace d'un gradé quelconque[9].

**§****s****s****ss****ss****ss****s****s****§******

_Le soir tombe sur le château de la lady Peacecraft _

Petit passage obligé par la chapelle privée de la princesse, perdu dans les méandres souterrains du vieux manoir, sous les planchers grinçants et rongés par les termites. Organisation rapide d'une petite mascarade d'office funèbre. Voici les rôles :

Duo : le prêtre, bah oui, l'est déjà habill !!

Herro : l'enfant de chœur, puisque Relena le voit toujours comme un petit ange descendu du ciel pour la sauver de son école pourave et pour lui offrir la vie rêvée de princesse, reine du monde, et j'en passe…

Trowa : second enfant de chœur, parce qu'il en faut deux et qu'il ne parle pas…

Quatre : rapatrié à l'orgue qui n'accepte de marcher que lorsque… On va passer les détails de l'orgue, ça vaut mieux pour les âmes sensibles… Donc, l'orgue ne fonctionnant pas du fait que Quatre… n'a pas les capacités qu'il faut pour ce bel instrument du… Vème ou XIXème ? bel instrument qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête… Donc, l'orgue ne fonctionnant pas, Quatre remplit le rôle de l'élogeur[10] de service

Wufei : deuxième élogeur de service, parce que ça fait mieux quand y'a plus de gens qui parlent pour le mort…

Relena : la petite sœur éplorée de chagrin, le mouchoir encore plus saturé que le débardeur d'Heero et menaçant de goutter sous une trop forte pression des fins petits doigts délicats de la jeune fille en fleurs et en pleurs… et SURTOUT en pleurs…[11]

-Donc, euh… Hum hum… Nous allons commencer l'office, euh… se lance Duo. Donc aujourd'hui nous sommes le 31 octobre, et euh… nous célébrons l'anniversaire de la mort de euh… Zechs, non euh oui ! Zechs Merquize, né Milliardo Peacecraft[12]…

Un hurlement de bête blessée se répercute dans toute la chapelle et sûrement dans le château entier, vu la voix qu'elle peut avoir, la demoiselle.

-… mort dans des circonstances mystérieuses, continue l'Américain visiblement déjà plus au courant des faits que quelques heures auparavant. On l'a en effet retrouvé baignant dans son sang au plein milieu de quartier le plus mal famé de la colonie L2, et je peux vous dire que c'est pas n'importe lequel ! Vaut mieux pas se perdre là-bas, ou sinon, gare à tes miches !!! Bref, on l'a retrouvé vidé de son sang et il semblerait qu'il ait reçu une bonne vingtaine de coups de poignards dans le cœur venant d'on ne sait toujours pas qui. Et j'vais vous dire un truc, et je parle par expérience, hein, attention. Les coups de couteau, ça fait p de vachement mal…

Au vagissement ultra-sonore qui retentit alors, le natté prend soudain le parti de se taire et trouve plus approprié de laisser la parole au premier des élogeurs, j'ai nommé… Quatreuh Raberbaaa _Winneeeeeeeer_ !!! Applaudissez bien fort mesdames et messieurs! CLAP CLAP CLAP (bruit d'applaudissements de deux trois paumés qui se sont retrouvés chez moi pour enregistrer le son)

-Euh, bah… Je le connaissais pas trop, celui-là, hésite-t-il.

Quoi ?! Un Winner, hésiter ?! Mais cela est tout à fait improbable, impossible ! Un Winner ne bégaye pas, par tous les saints de ce monde et d'ailleurs ! Allons allons, cher ami, reprenez-vous ! Montrez-nous un peu ce dont est capable un Winner de souche ! Un peu de prestance, que diable ! Oups ! Lapsus qu'il ne faut pas faire un 31 octobre… Tant pis, au suivant !!

-C'est Heero qui le connaît mieux ! s'écrie le petit blond en pointant ledit Japonais d'un doigt accusateur. Il s'est battu contre lui !

-Méchant ! crie alors le bonbon rose aux pleurnichements. Je t'aime plus, tu dis des horreurs sur mon frère ! Au suivant !

Wufei se lève de la chaise voisine, un peu mal à l'aise. Il s'avance, il s'avance, et… Oui !! Il a atteint le parloir sans tomber !! Mais non, mon cher ami, c'est à la chaire qu'il faut monter. Allez, un petit effort… Il monte la première marche… La deuxième… Quelle émotion ! Va-t-il y arriver ? La troisième… Et oui !!! Il a réussi ce tour de force !! Ne reste plus que la dernière étape. Celle de la prise de parole. La plus dure d'entre toutes. Il ouvre la bouche…

Mais aucun son. Ooooooooooh… (bruit d'un public déçu). Mais non il réessaye et… Bingo ! Il réussit CLAP CLAP CLAP (applaudissements auxquels participe notre présentatrice vedette) Ah vraiment ! Ce gars en formidable !! J'en ai la larme à l'œil ! (la présentatrice essuie une larme qui perle à son œil gauche. Mais pourquoi le gauche ? La réponse au prochain épisode ! Ne manquez pas la suite de…)

-Je voulais dire que… bégaye le Chinois, lui aussi en manque profond d'inspiration. A part le fait que euh… il n'a pas vraiment été euh… très… très souvent avec nous, il n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous faire des gros bobos… se lance d'un coup le Wuffynou qui est soudain stoppé par un cri d'orfraie de la part de la belle aux rugissements.

-Nul nul nul ! glapit-elle. C'est une calomnie, un scandale !! Je demande réparation !

Les pilotes s'entreregardent mais gardent le silence.

-Mon frère crève et vous trouvez rien de mieux à faire que d'insulter sa mémoire ?!

Les pilotes se dirigent vers la sortie laissant la dinde saumon[13] vociférer dans son coin. Dans l'étroit couloir qui mène à l'escalier reconduisant à la civilisation du pays de l'or rose[14], Duo se retourne soudain et lance :

-De toutes façons ça fait déjà un an qu'il est crevé ton Mil !!

Cri indéfinissable et trop insupportable pour les oreilles sensibles.

-Cre… vé… fait alors une voix faible et inconnue des pilotes… celle de Trowa… avant de s'effondrer face contre terre.

Les G-Boys se penchent sur lui, sous le choc. Dans l'ombre on peut distinguer un fin trait luisant faiblement dans le noir. Une flèche vient de tuer notre silence-man national. La France vient de perdre l'homme qui aurait pu renter dans le livre des records dans la catégorie de "l'homme le plus silencieux du monde". Quelle perte affreuse…[15]

**§****s****s****ss****ss****ss****s****s****§******

_Plus tard, salon de la Peace & Love girl _

-C'est horrible ! se lamente Peace-girl. Un assassinat ! Chez moi ! Mais dans quel monde vivons-nous, je vous le demande !!

Heero fait un va-et-vient continu devant la cheminée, tandis que tous les autres, assis, le regardent. Il ne lui manque que le chapeau et la pipe pour nous rappeler une très fréquente scène de films policiers du genre "Sherlock Holmes".

-Nous avons un assassin dans cette maison, déclare-t-il sans cesser de faire les cent pas sur le tapis qui s'use à une vitesse folle sous les pas du glaçon ambulant qui visiblement s'échauffe et fond allégrement, en profitant pour cramer le malheureux tapis au passage. Mlle Peacecraft…

-Appelez-moi Relena, couine la princesse en se tamponnant les yeux.

-Vos employés travaillent-ils aujourd'hui ?

-Non, c'est leur jour de congé, ils sont rentrés chez eux depuis 5 heures cet après-midi.

-Bien. Cela signifie donc… que l'assassin est parmi nous ! lâche-t-il d'un coup en se tournant vers les autres et pointant le doigt vers eux, les faisant tous sursauter.

-Quelle horreur ! s'exclame Relena avec une voix outrée. Un assassin sous mon toit !

-Mais, Heero, tu penses sérieusement pas que c'est nous, hein, dis ? s'inquiète Duo. Tu sais bien qu'on est incapables de faire une chose pareille, hein, dis ?

-Les faits sont là, Mr Maxwell, réplique Heero, toujours en mode détective privé en plein milieu d'une affaire passionnante. Nous avons un mort, et cinq suspects. Chacun avec un mobile potentiel et viable. Je vous explique. Mr Maxwell, pour ne pas commencer par vous…

-Qu'es' j'ai fait encore ? râle celui-ci.

-Vous n'aimiez pas la victime, ai-je tort ? demande Sherlock Heero[16] avec un air de conspirateur.

-Koik ?!

-Avouez-le, vous avez toujours été jaloux de lui parce que… parce qu'il avait Mr Winner pour lui tout seul et vous étiez jaloux parce que vous _aimiez_ ce dernier.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, Hee-chan chéri ! se défend l'Américain, des larmes dans les yeux. Hein, c'est pas vrai ! J'aime que toi mon chou d'amour !

-Ah non, ça suffit ! s'emporte Blondasse en se levant d'un bond. Ton Hee-chan chéri d'amour il est à moi rien qu'à moi ! Alors pas touche avec tes sales pattes de violeur sadique et pervers !

-Vous, Mlle ! reprend le Hee-chan en question en se tournant soudainement vers elle, la faisant rasseoir sous le choc. Vous… Hnnnnn… fait-il avec un regard sournois en se frottant le menton. Un cas compliqué… La victime n'allait pas avec le décor de votre salon, ses couleurs tranchaient trop avec le ton pâle de vos murs et de votre service à thé importé de Chine… Avouez que cette incompatibilité des tons vous a passablement irritée et que vous l'avez fait payer pour cet affront…

-Mais… Mais… Mais pas du tout ! Je voulais justement lui demander où il avait trouvé son pull pour essayer de me procurer la même couleur !

-C'est moi qui lui ai tricot ! s'écrie alors le petit blond. Mais je ne te ferais pas le même, il était pour lui et pour personne d'autre !

-Vous ! coupe new-détective-man[17], le calmant immédiatement. Pourquoi auriez-vous tué la victime ?

-Mais je…

-Vous l'aimiez et il vous a trahi, c'est ça ? Vous n'acceptiez pas le fait que d'autres hommes que vous le regardent ou le touchent, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vous l'avez tué pour que personne ne puissent l'avoir comme vous l'avez eu…

-Mais non, je… je l'aimais trop pour le tuer ! objecte Quatre en pleurant. Heero, tu sais bien que je suis incapable de tuer !

-En tant que pilote de Gundam, vous _êtes_ capable de tuer. La guerre vous a durci et vous a donné la capacité de tuer n'importe qui. Vous êtes devenu une machine à tuer sanguinaire, prêt à se débarrasser de son propre amant pour que personne d'autre ne le possède !

-Heero Yuy, ça suffit ! grogne alors le Chinois en se levant, prêt à faire face.

-Et vous, quel intérêt auriez-vous à le voir mort ? enchaîne détectHeero[18]. Je sais, il était plus fort que vous pour la gym. Vous ne supportiez pas de le voir faire toutes ces acrobaties alors que vous-même n'y arriviez pas, ce qui était une honte puisque vous êtes le descendant du clan du Dragon, et donc forcément le plus fort. Vous n'aimiez pas ça !

-Et toi, môssieur le détective, quel serait ton mobile ? demande Duo avec une lueur rusée au fond de ses jolies prunelles améthystes.

-Moi j'en ai pas, rétorque Heero en haussant les épaules comme s'il énonçait une évidence. Je suis le détective, tout le monde sait que celui qui mène l'enquête n'est pas coupable !

-Moi j'ai vu un film où c'était justement lui l'assassin ! lance Duo.

S'en suit une discussion cinématographique sans intérêt pour l'histoire où chacun défend son point de vue. Nous n'aurons pas le fin mot de la discussion et encore moins l'éventuel mobile d'Heero, celui-ci ne se sentant pas contraint à le donner puisque n'en ayant pas, d'après lui.

Mais alors que cette fameuse discussion s'envenime méchant, un _glurp_ étrange vient les arrêter dans leur lancée. Tous les G-Boys se tournent vers la source du bruit : une Relena plus violette que rose qui semble avoir les joues gonflées et des problèmes pour respirer. Ni une ni deux, les G-Boys restent sur place en se délectant à l'avance du spectacle de la mort affreusement pas belle à voir de la pouffe en rose.

Après un étouffement d'un bon quart d'heure, voire même une demi-heure, entrecoupé de _glurp_ et de _r_, ce qui reste de la carcasse rose de l'ancienne princesse de Sank rend son dernier soupir… rose.

Heero s'avance vers elle et évalue les dégâts.

-Etouffage au bretzel avec arsenic et vieille dentelle dans son thé[19]. Assassinat.

**§****s****s****ss****ss****ss****s****s****§******

_Plus tard, fouillage du château de l'ancienne Rose[20] _

-Ouais, j'vais t'en fiche, moi, des farfouillages de château éléphantesque à la c !! râle Duo. Y s'attend à ce qu'on trouve quoi, hein ? Y croit vraiment qu'on va trouver l'assassin en se séparant et en cherchant dans tous les coins d'ombres de la demeure des fantômes Peacecraft qui n'a plus de courant ?! Fichue panne ! On avait bien besoin de ça maintenant !

Le jeune Américain avance dans un couloir plus que désert, une lampe torche à la main, se demandant bien ce qu'il fait exactement depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Avec toute cette histoire, il doit bien s'être écoulé… cinq, six heures… Regard à la pendule qui traîne dans le couloir juste au bon endroit, c'est à dire juste devant Duo au moment où il se demande l'heure qu'il est.

-Cool ! raille-t-il. Plus de onze heures ! Et moi qui voulait roupiller ! J'ai plein de choses prévues demain, moi !

Il continue à avancer et à blablater inconsciemment, déblatérant toutes les absurdités que contient son tout petit cerveau à la noix[21] et râlant contre son collègue Heero-je-suis-le-chef-de-troupe. Ce qu'il ne voit pas… ni n'entend… Une présence… Sans rien d'amical… Allons, pilote de Gundam, réveille-toi ! Réveille tes sens aiguisés, tu es en danger ! Mais pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ? L'ennemi approche, cesse ton bavardage incessant et sois prêt à te défendre !

Deux points lumineux dans l'obscurité… Une ombre silencieuse qui suit l'incorrigible parleur, cela causera sa perte… Un reflet éphémère et un mouvement furtif… Enfin notre Américain tourne la tête…

-Allez, Heero, montre-toi, t'es pas drôle ! J'ai tout de suite deviné que c'était toi ! Crois pas me faire peur, ça marchera pas !

Soupir et secouage de tête… espérons que ça lui remette les neurones en place…

-Ah, celui-là, jamais rien comme tout le monde !

Et continue sa route.

-Y'en a marre, demi-tour.

Et fait demi-tour, comme si bien annoncé ci-dessus. Il repart en chantonnant, pauvre diable, il est inconscient ! La peur ne semble pas l'atteindre, alors même que l'ennemi le suit, le poursuit, et s'approche, lentement, par derrière…

Cours, petit homme, cours ! Fuis ! Ne te laisse pas abattre de cette façon ! Ne finis pas comme le frère de cette dinde aux bonbons, poignardé seul au coin d'une rue ! Sans personne autour pour entendre tes cris déchirant le ciel et couvrant le tonnerre qui vient de se déclencher !

-Ah bah manquait plus que ça ! Remarque, que serait Halloween sans orage !! Vive l'orage le jour de Halloween !

Il baisse les bras qu'il venait de lever de par son enthousiasme débordant.

-Ouais… soupire-t-il. Et vive l'orage le jour où tout le monde se fait tuer. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai faim, moi !

Et il repart en chantonnant, toujours aussi inconscient du danger imminent qui le guette depuis un très long moment déjà…[22] Mais, alors qu'il arrive non loin du salon, seule pièce éclairée par une multitude de chandelles dégotées on ne sait où, voilà qu'une forme se jette sur lui, l'envoyant valser dans un recoin sombre que les quelques chandelles n'éclairent pas…[23]

Une lutte acharnée pour sauver sa vie, mais les bruits mats retentissent, et le sang gicle, expédiant des traces jusqu'au seuil du salon, où se trouvent réunis Heero et Quatre, les deux privilégiés, Wufei étant également parti en exploration secrète du château hanté. Les deux pilotes se lèvent, entendant les plaintes étouffées de l'Américain, et sortent du salon à temps pour entrapercevoir l'ombre s'éclipser à toute vitesse.

Un corps se traîne jusqu'à eux, ensanglanté, mal en point, et se laisse tomber sur le dos à leurs pieds. Quatre pousse un cri et Heero porte la main à son menton dans un geste désormais cher à ses habitudes.

-L'assassin ne peut donc être Duo, puisque celui-ci vient à agoniser à nos pieds, réfléchit-il intensément, les yeux plissées sous l'effort surhumain de son cerveau.

-C'est… Halloo… Weed… parvient difficilement à prononcer le mourant, le haut du torse redressé et l'index levé.

C'est du moins les mots que les deux pilotes comprennent de son baragouinement incohérent.

-Halloo Weed… Halloo Weed… C'est un nom de code ! s'exclame notre détective improvisé. Cela signifie… Quatre, je ne suis pas doué en anglais, moi !

-Taïaut… Mauvaise herbe… Je ne comprends pas…

-Mais c'est élémentaire, mon cher Watson ![24] Taïaut taïaut, voilà la mauvaise herbe ![25] Weed doit être son pseudonyme, comme Jack l'Eventreur ou…

-Ou Voldemort ! s'écrie Quatre, tout content de lui.

-Non, ça c'est encore autre chose… Cherchons, cherchons… A qui ce pseudonyme peut-il bien appartenir ? Qui est donc ce mystérieux assassin ?

-C'est… commence Duo.

-Tais-toi, je réfléchis, coupe Heero, les yeux fixés sur un point devant lui depuis le début de son travail cérébral. Alors, qui est-ce… ?

-C'est… reprend Duo avant de retomber comme une masse, mort.

-Bah c'est malin ! râle Quatre. Il allait nous le dire !

-Il n'a pas voulu nous donner le nom de l'assassin, tranche Heero. C'est donc qu'il était complice !

-Beuh…

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est pass ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demande une voix, faisant sursauter les deux pilotes.

-Wufei ! s'exclame Heero[26]. As-tu trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, rien, c'est pour ça que je suis revenu. Il est mort ? demande-t-il en donnant un léger coup de pied dans les côtes de l'Américain allongé au sol.

-Froidement refroidi[27], répond Heero avec son flegme légendaire. Plus froid que mon frigo.

-Tu en as un ?

-Non. Mais nous savons que l'assassin se fait appeler Weed… et que c'est l'un d'entre nous !

**§****s****s****ss****ss****ss****s****s****§******

_Plus tard, cuisine quelque part dans le château de Pink… nan, Sank, étrangement à côté du salon _

Alors que Heero et Wufei s'entretiennent dans le salon pour décider que faire et surtout, comment rester en vie, ou comment se remettre en mode pilote de Gundam tacticien etc. après une bonne raclée dans l'équipe qui n'est donc plus du tout au complet, Quatre se goinfre de tout ce qu'il trouve dans la cuisine, se disant qu'après tout, quitte à mourir, autant se faire vraiment un bon tit plaisir culinaire, avec de bons gros gâteaux pleins de graisse et vive les kilos après, et pis de toutes façons les émotions ça creuse et puis ?

Mais il ne voit pas l'ombre qui s'approche dans l'obscurité la plus totale si ce n'est la minuscule chandelle que Quatre balade avec lui par peur des fantômes. Les deux yeux scrutateurs, avides de sang… puisque ce sont les yeux de l'assassin on peut se permettre de le penser.

Cette fois pas d'objet sorti de nulle part, pas de reflet sur du métal… Non, cette fois, uniquement des mains blanches parce que gantées avec des gants piqués à Rele-chose, mains blanches qui sortent de nulle part et avancent dangereusement vers le cou du petit blond qui ne s'arrête pas pour autant de manger.

Mais sa bouffe est-elle donc plus importante que sa vie ? Pense-t-il pouvoir survivre à l'assassin en se bourrant l'estomac avec tout ce qu'il trouve ? Croit-il vraiment que cet amas immonde de toutes les nourritures possibles, imaginables et même inimaginables va dégoûter celui qui a décidé de tous les éliminer ?

L'ombre touche le cou de Quatre qui avale un petit chou à la crème de travers et se met à suffoquer. L'ombre recule. Que se passe-t-il ? Elle ne comprend pas ce qui arrive, son simple contact aurait suffit à contaminer le petit boulimique ? Non, elle comprend bientôt, et sourit dans le noir, si tant est que son sourire soit visible dans le noir…

Une personne de moins à s'occuper. A son actif… déjà cinq victimes… Quelle fierté, quelle jouissance à chaque mort… L'assassin se délecte de chaque vie ôtée. C'est un spectacle dont il se repaît et auquel il participe avec un bonheur non dissimulé. Mais il n'a pas fini, non, sa besogne reste inachevée, son tableau de chasse… incomplet…

**§****s****s****ss****ss****ss****s****s****§******

_Plus tard, salon-cuisine-salon, aller-retour pour 2 euros par personne… _

Un bruit de chute tire les deux compères de leur discussion animée. Ils courent vers la cuisine, endroit d'où vient le bruit et seul endroit où une autre âme vivante se trouve hormis le salon désormais vide mais plus pour longtemps car les deux compères reviennent avec le corps de Quatre qu'ils déposent à côtés de tous les autres.

Ça fait quatre… Quatre victimes. Et ils ne sont plus que deux. Heero pointe un doigt accusateur sur Wufei.

-Le Chinois ! clame-t-il haut et fort. C'est toi l'assassin ! Tu les as tous tués ! Pourquoi ?!

-Mais… Mais je n'ai rien fait ! proteste Wufei.

-Tu mens, je vois bien que tu mens ! Nous ne sommes plus que deux, toi seul a pu faire le coup ! Avoue !!

-Meuh non ! C'est toi l'assassin ! contre le Chinois en pointant lui-même un doigt accusateur vers Heero. Tu as tué Relena parce qu'elle te pompait le chou[28], Trowa parce que vous étiez trop semblables et ça ne te plaisait pas, Duo pour la raison que tu as énoncé à Quatre pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, Quatre parce qu'avec son empathie il pouvait tout comprendre, moi parce que tu n'as jamais accepté ce que je t'ai dit sur la base de New Edwards, et tous les pilotes d'une façon générale parce que tu voulais être le seul et unique pilote de Gundam ! J'ai bien résum ?!

-Euh… fait Heero avant de s'effondrer au sol, mort.

-Euh… fait également Wufei, le bras toujours levé, la mâchoire tombante. Hee, t'es mort ?

Il s'avance lentement et le pousse légèrement du pied avant de reculer vivement, voulant éviter un "omae o korosu" de la part du Japonais qui visiblement n'a pas très envie de le faire puisqu'il continue à roupiller et qu'il le fera pour l'éternité à venir et même après.

-Euh… Je l'ai pas tué, hein, c'est pas moi… fait le Chinois en tremblant. Ou alors comment que j'aurais fait pour le tuer sans que je m'en rappelle ? Et les autres ? Je suis le dernier alors… c'est moi ?! Oh misère !! Oh maman !!! J'ai tué mes amis et j'ai même pas vu !!!!

Il recule encore d'un pas et…

-Je suis maudit… articule-t-il avant de tomber au sol, un tisonnier planté dans le dos, mort, froid, descendu, comme les autres.

La nuit s'achève alors sur cette unique et tragique constatation : le seul survivant de cette sanglante soirée aura été… moi.

**_Owari !___ **

**§ssssssssss§**

_Quatre :_ Ouiin! Comment tu nous as massacréééés !!!

_DA7 regard fou et sadique :_ J'ai eu ma vengeance, niark niark niark… VENGEAAAAANCE !!!!!!!!

_Duo :_ Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

_DA7 :_ J'ai pas eu ma fête d'Halloween alors il faut bien que je passe mes nerfs sur quelque chose !!

_Wufei :_ Mais pas sur nous !!

_DA7 :_ Oh toi râle pas, t'as été le dernier à crever !

_Wufei :_ Et alors ?

_DA7 :_ Et alors nnnnnnnn tire la langue à Wu !!!

_Wufei :_ OK, je vois…

_Trowa :_ En plus tu nous as fait passer pour des cloches…

_DA7 le prend de haut, les mains sur les hanches :_ T'as le droit à aucun commentaire, je te signale que t'as pas été OOC sur ce coup, et t'as bien été le seul !! Non, mais, voilà comment je me fais _mon_ Halloween, mouah ! Jr elle était pas trop d'accord que je fasse ça, mais je voulais trop le faire, et pis ça correspond trop à l'idée que je m'en faisais alors je suis super contente !! Franchement j'ai mis toutes les idées que je voulais mettre !

_Heero :_ Comme ?

_DA7 :_ Comme ton délire avec Duo mourant, le coup où tu le fais taire et qu'au moment où il parle, il meurt !

_Duo :_ C'était prévu, ça ?!

_DA7 :_ Depuis le début ! -

_Heero :_ Et quoi d'autre ?

_DA7 :_ Bah… Que Wufei doute à la fin, et pis… et pis en fait c'est tout ! Le reste, c'est de l'impro totale ! Mais j'en suis trop fière ! Pour une fois que j'arrive à faire une fic portnaouak grave, même si affreux, en une fois, et en plus j'ai quand même fait une death, c'est trop top délire ! Nan, j'suis trop fière de moi, l !!

Review, review, review _pleeeeeaaaaase_!!!!!

_Nuit de 31/10 au 01/11/2003, 4h28 (l'éclate totale, j'l'ai fait en une fois et même qu'il est plus tard que la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de finir un truc tard ! Bon, vais m'coucher mouah… gros bâillage que même ce mot y se dit pas !)_

* * *

[1] DA7 : On tourne !!!

[2] DA7 : Ze sais, l'est construite bizarre la maison, nan, le château ! En fait, l'entrée est un niveau au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée… Cherchez pas, c'est pour l'histoire…

[3] DA7 : Bah… Comment dire… C'est ma mère qui me sort ça tout le temps, alors forcément, ça reste… °

[4] DA7 : Bah dis donc, l'est résistante, la Rele-chose… Et dire que je l'aime bien ! Eh ! Pas taper !! Dites… vous continuez à lire, hein ?

[5] DA7 : Y'a comme qui dirait une erreur… Öo …

Relena : Beuh ! J'te fais la tête !

DA7 : Bah t'as raison, tiens !

[6] DA7 : De quoi ? La tasse ? Oups, suis fatiguée, moi !

[7] DA7 : Souvenir d'une certaine rencontre théâtre très violente… (private joke)

[8] DA7 : Oui, je sais, j'regarde trop la tél !

[9] DA7 : L'attrait de l'uniforme, j'vous jure ! Hein, Jr ? -

[10] DA7 : Cherchez pas, ça s'dit pas…

Duo : Ça t'arrive souvent d'inventer des mots, comme ça ?

DA7 : Tout le temps ! -

[11] Duo : L'exagération c'est fait pour quoi ?

DA7 : Pour que les lecteurs puissent se faire une idée de la scène…

[12] DA7 : Je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai l'impression de parler d'un homme qui a changé de nom après un mariage…

Wufei : Onna.

DA7 : OO Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans cette note, toi ?

Wufei : Affronteuse !

DA7 : Pardon ? Oo

Wufei : C'est un affront à la dignité de l'homme !

DA7 : Ah je vois. Et pourquoi c'est nous qu'on devrait changer de nom après un mariage, hein ? Pourquoi pas les mecs ?

Wufei : Parce que c'est comme ça.

DA7 : Parce que c'est des hommes qui ont inventé cette règle ! Ravale ta fierté et fous-moi la paix !

Wufei : Onna…

DA7 : Je ne relèverai pas, je ne relèverai pas… _Je relève ! Macho !!!_

[13] DA7 : Wouah ! Ça a l'air spécial, ça ! Vous avez déjà essay ?! C'est pas sûr que je vous le conseille, en tout cas, vu d'où je sors l'idée…

[14] DA7 : No comment, please… -- Suis pas dans mon état normal… 

Quatre : T'es sûre ?

DA7 : Oh ! toi et ton Uchuu, la ferme !!! --°

Quatre : shocked

[15] DA7 : Ou comment se débarrasser en deux secondes du mec le plus silencieux de la planète qui sert à rien dans l'histoire parce qu'y dit rien… Sorry, y m'énervait à rien dire… °

[16] Heero : Beau jeu de mots…

DA7 : - Merci…

[17] Heero : De mieux en mieux !

DA7 : J'ai une imagination débordante, qu'est-ce que tu veux !

[18] Heero : Mais tu te surpasses, ma vieille !

DA7 : Arrêtez-le ou je vais rougir !!! -°

[19] DA7 : J'a fait mélange entre Bush et son bretzel de l'enfer et Agatha Christie et ses bouquins d'enfer et pis un tit peu du thé de Quatre aussi. Serait-ce lui qui a tu ? Vous croyez vraiment que je vais faire un spoiler ? Allez, bonnes déductions et à tout à l'heure pour voir si vous avez trouv !!

[20] DA7 : Oh c'est beau ! Pitié arrêtez-moi ou je vais me tuer avec mes conneries !!!!

[21] DA7 : Oh sorry, honey, so sorry ! I don't want to faire passer you pour une pov' cruche même si c'est ce que je suis en train de faire! Faut que tu comprennes que c'est pour les besoins de mon histoire, j'en ai pas après toi, tu sais !

Duo : Vais y réfléchir…

DA7 : Tu restes toujours mon chouchou, dis… ?

Duo : Je peux rien y faire alors oui…

DA7 : Thanks ! -

[22] Wufei : Y'a comme qui dirait une incohérence entre imminent et très long moment…

DA7 : C'est fait exprès -

Wufei : Si tu le dis… --

[23] DA7 : Euh… J'me prends pour Bellemare, depuis tout à l'heure, ou quoi ?!

[24] Heero : Hol ! Tu continues !

DA7 : Et je signe ! J'adore cette "métaphore filée" comme on disait en français avant que j'en ai plus. Comment que j'suis trop fière de moi ! Même pas fait exprès en plus !

[25] DA7 : Voilà l'explication du pourquoi du comment !

[26] DA7 : Sérieux, je sais pas vous, mais moi je le vois trop avec sa pipe en bois dans la bouche, mon Heero !

[27] Heero : Et encore un beau jeu de mot !

DA7 : Merci, tu me fais rougir… ##

[28] DA7 : Mon expression favorite ! - (surtout quand il s'agit de mon frère !!!)


End file.
